


The Lost Kai

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: This is my fic starting pre Majin Buu and Bibidi (WAY before dragon ball!) Going through to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z





	1. 1

Planet 281085 of the Eastern Quadrant, known as Scorpia, home to a race called Scorpions. They were a relatively peaceful with pale skin and long lilac hair. The planet hadn’t been attacked or threatened with invasion for over a thousand years. Not since the Great Galactic War that not only threatened to wipe out the Scorpions, but countless other races.   
The inhabitants of planet 281085 were known to be adept in advanced chemical and biological warfare. It was in fact the Scorpions that ended the Great War, by negotiating a truce with the Tanges who threatened their existence. Although 1000 years of peace can make a planets inhabitants soft.  
They had all but forgotten the art of mixing poisons, a trait that they were so well for in the previous millennia. But a few remained adept, practising in secret.  
Weapons systems had been permanently down graded and the batteries that still stood had become giant monolithic reminders of a time long since past.  
A large, stately home seemingly in the middle of nowhere, a young woman tended her garden meticulously. These were her babies. Her poisonous, dangerous, could kill a man with a mere drop babies. A footman, stayed far enough out of reach of the perfume of the dracas plant as to not be affected by its deadly yet beautiful odour, yet close enough to her ladyship to hear any request made of him.  
Lady Arlena, was one of the planets most skilled poisoners. Her husband, Lord Thawne was due to return from the palace from yet another day of dreary politics that afternoon.  
“Harla? Do we have guests?” Arlena enquired of the footman. She was certain she had heard a voice.  
“No my lady”, a short reply as always from Harla. She could never quite get him to converse with her. The truth was that he scared. Terrified that if said the wrong thing or displeased her she’d kill him in his sleep, as it was suspected of the other servants who just so happened to “go missing”.  
“Do you hear that?” a slight rustle under the huge leave of the Dracas plant. Arlena dropped her tools to investigate, lifting the leaf skilfully without disturbing to nectar from inside the flower itself.  
“Should I call the guards Ladyship?” Harla asked nervously, half expecting something to leap out covering them both in god knows how many different poisons from this side of the garden.  
“How in the world did you get here?” she exclaimed as she carefully withdrew from under the foliage, bringing with her a bundle of what seemed exquisite cloth. Arlene stared in awe at her find. It wriggled slightly but settled again. Harla couldn’t conceal his curiosity and peered around her to see a pale skinned, lilac haired infant. Similar in appearance to a Scorpion child, but the hair was different. Instead of falling long and straight it was haphazard and choppy.  
Arlena turned towards the house and was about to leave when she could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief. It couldn’t have been Harla, he was already at the top of the steps holding the door open for her. She looked back wondering how or why a baby would be in amongst her deadly blooms, and who put it there? The questions would have to wait this baby was in need of a feed and supplies needed be brought in from the city of the utmost urgency.

High above, Shin was being urged to return to the Sacred World of the Kai’s. Majin Buu had killed yet another Kai. His promise to the West Supreme Kai that he would keep her daughter safe and away from the fighting was fulfilled.


	2. 2

“Say that again I didn’t quite hear you”, she growled.  
“Your’re a foundling, a freak of nature that not even your real parents could bare to look at!” the words dripped in venom and hissed just loudly enough for her and her brother to hear.  
“I’m going to kill you!” she lunged towards the voice but was held back by her older brother.  
“No man is worth it Callie, his time will come”. Thawnt tried desperately to pacify his fiery younger sibling.  
Yes, she was a foundling, yes she was different. She hadn’t made it to 2135 years old without noticing she wasn’t the same as every one else. This particular suiter had taken great offence to being paraded in front of Callie, even though it would have been a particularly politically advantageous match. Gosad was the son of the head of planet Tanges, with protagonists of the great war. Callie was the daughter of the most prominent Scorpion family, next only to the royal family.  
Gosad marched out of the house to the gardens where their parents were waiting, hoping the introduction had gone smoothly.  
“She tried to kill me!” He screamed at his mother, who instantly went to shield her spoilt, arrogant son.  
“Thawnt, what happened?” Arlena asked taking both of her children aside.  
“Callie tried to kill him, but AFTER Gosad had insulted both her and our family”. Arlena shook her head. “dearest I know this is hard but we must solidify our planets future! If the kings daughters had survived then this wouldn’t have fallen to you, but unfortunately it has. I know that’s a lot of pressure on you but you need to be nice to these young “gentlemen””, the word hung in the air. Their mother was well aware that none of these suiters had been particularly “gentlemanly”.   
Callie stormed off , taking the door of the great hall off its hinges on the way.  
“She needs to know, mother”  
Arlena made her apologies, gave a scathing look at her husband and hurried to catch up with her adopted daughter.  
She found Callie in the family gym, yet another punch bag in shreds on the floor. “that’s the 4th one you’ve gone through this week” scolded her mother.   
“What am I mum? Why am I here?” a tearful face looked down from the ceiling. Callie had learned to fly after a traveller from a distant system picked her out a crowd, telling her she had a great journey ahead and that she would need to know the things the woman could teach. Her parents indulged her since it had kept her away from the caves, a well known but illegal fighting arena which was where Callie learned to fight, along with Thawnt.  
The traveller, Namera, had helped Callie control her energy, given instruction on not only how to fly but to take the life force of an enemy by touch. It took great skill and Callie struggled at first. She practised on her brother when her parents weren’t around. They only found out when she did at dinner once after being teased about a boy in the city. Thawnt was laughing and joking when suddenly he collapsed onto his dinner plate. Callie only took a little bit, just enough to make him sleep, but it was enough to have her lessons stopped.  
After that Namera was removed from the planet under threat of poisoning from Arlena. Before she left she told her student to never take someone’s entire life force, for if she did she would also take the others death into herself, rendering her weak or even dead. Namera had only seen it done once by her Master and it wasn’t anything she would wish on anyone.  
“I have so much more to teach you child, there is something coming. 3000 years from now. You need to be prepared.” Callie was already 2135 years old. She hadn’t planned on living past 4000. That was considered ancient even in Scorpion terms!  
Arlena held her hands out to her daughter. “You were a gift from the Gods Callie! No one except me could have survived being so close to a Dracas without at least being knocked unconscious. And heavens knows how long you had been there!”  
“That doesn’t answer my question mum, I know you found me under the deadliest plant in the garden, I know my full name is Ryoko Divinity Callesto and it was too dangerous for my real mother to keep me thanks to the note that you found with me. I want to know where I’m from, why my mother gave me up and if she’s still alive, why hasn’t she come back for me?”   
It wasn’t often Callie cried, she was usually completely composed whatever the situation. Arlena held onto her sobbing daughter, wishing she could give her the answers she so desperately sought.  
Suddenly, the ground was shaking. The walls trembling.  
“Mum? Whats going on?”   
They could hear the whining of an engine, something big, and it was getting closer.  
Arlena closed her eyes. It had been over 3000 years since she had heard that sound. A Tanges galactic battle cruiser. It was clear now that even if Callie had accepted Gosad’s proposal, it was all just a ruse to hide in plain sight.   
“Get Thawnt and fly the 2 of you to the Palace!” her voice was strained from trying to stay composed in front of Callie.  
“What?! You hate me flying!”  
“Don’t question me child!”  
Callie hadn’t heard her mother make demands ever before. There was an urgency now in her voice. She ran, found her brother and grabbed onto him.  
“Hold on and close your eyes,” she told him. Then she went straight up, breaking the house in the process. She stopped once they were high enough and they looked back.  
“Whats going on?” Thawnt asked “Harka is going to kill you when he sees the hole in the roof,”  
“Mum said we need to get to the Palace, right now” Thawnt was about to say something funny until he say the concern on his sisters face. They looked down at their home, their parents were no where to be seen. Above them the battle cruiser waited, it was the first time Thawnt had seen it. He swallowed hard, his face pale.  
“I think we should go” he had a knack of stating the obvious.  
Except the Tanges battle cruiser wasn’t alone. Another, larger ship was waiting just above the planets atmosphere. And it wasn’t from Tanges...


	3. Chapter 3

The end.  
The king was dead. A blade fell upon him, taking him to the white lands of the Innocence Isles.  
Callie, the only one left alive. Naked, shaking. Lilac hair was now pitch black and the light that had previously surrounded her faded to nothing. She stood before the giant in front of her.  
“Why are you still alive?” Glacier questioned, circling her slowly. “Why didn’t you die with your planet and its wretched inhabitants?”  
She didn’t know how. She remembered seeing the royal family dismembered. Her brother fell while trying to protect the Queen. Then the brilliant flash, the anger and heartbreak, then rage. The enemy blasted into dust around her. The energy had surrounded the entire planet, killing all in its path.   
Then... nothing. It was dark. She was cold. She was some where unfamiliar, a ship? Yes, but not Tanges. They had all been wiped out by her explosion of power.  
“Where am I?” she asked ignoring Glaciers questions.  
Anger flashed across his huge face, then subsided in the realization that his captive couldn’t remember a thing that had happened.  
“Why my dear, you killed everyone”  
“What? No! The Tanges...”  
“Were all destroyed by you. The poison stores under the city were ruptured when you decided to attack my allies. The gas released killed everyone on your planet. You actually did my job for me!” Glacier chuckled. “Although now it means the planet is uninhabitable, so there wont be much need for it now.” He turned away from her, “I cant allow someone with such power to remain at liberty. Take her to the brig, secure her until we reach our next target.”  
Numbly Callie allowed herself to be pushed towards an elevator. Her hands bound. She could barely move one foot in front of the other from fatigue. Her mind raced, how could she destroy her own people? She could barely control an energy blast so how could she have broken the planets seal? Then nothing again. The cold darkness swallowed her mind and she was unceremoniously shoved into the power dampening cell.   
“Where to now Your Grace?”  
Glacier gave a small cruel smile. “Did you see the mark on the back of her neck? She was one of Namera’s students.”  
The captain of the ship smiled, evil flashed in his eyes. “Set a course to Empathica” he barked at the pilots who hurried and tried not to catch his eye.  
“This time she wont be able to escape! She’ll reverse the spell placed on my son and Chilled will return to my side to conquer the galaxy!”  
Namera felt her presence long before the ship docked in the space port on Empathica. “She’s here! But somethings wrong. Callie? Oh Gods, this isn’t good. Why is she with Glacier and Chilled? This is not going to end well!” Her mind raced as she ran towards the port. She had always known Callie would seek her out, to continue her training and eventually make it back to her real home.  
Glacier stood on the ramp, “NAMERA! Where are you you old hag!” a few of the soldiers on guard chuckled. “I have a gift for you Namera! Come out now so I can give it to you properly!”  
Crap! This wasn’t good! Namera stopped at the base of the ramp.  
“Ah! There you are! My you haven’t even bothered to get dressed up for the occasion!”   
“Where is she? What have you done?”  
“Oh ME?” Glacier crooned, “I haven’t done anything! One of your students has been a bit naughty though. Here, I’ll show you!”   
A guard, orange skinned wearing battle armour all but dragged Callie out of the ship, still naked. They hadn’t seen the need to dress her. After all, most of the ships company had already enjoyed this rare treat.  
She fell at her masters feet. Unable to stand, covered in bruises.   
“What have they done to you?” Namera quickly threw her cloak over Callie who shied away from her. “You don’t need to speak, just let me read your mind,” she held Callie. Pretending to comfort her. The guards all sniggered.   
“None of this was your fault child,” Callie looked at her master as she spoke but her lips never moved. “yes I’m speaking to you telepathically. You can do it too, just try and clear your mind.”  
“I killed them, I killed them all!” Callie blurted out. This time even Glacier laughed.  
Namera stood Callie upright, making sure to cover her with her cloak. “Nosos, take her my chambers,” she ordered a bystander.  
“Not so fast, witch, first you’ll reverse the spell you placed on my son. He’s no use to me like this.” She looked up to Chilled so calm and peaceful, not at all like his father.  
“I don’t see anything wrong with him,” Namera replied.  
“He has no fight in him hag! Whatever you did to him while you were teaching him made him soft! Bring my son back NOW!”   
If Chilled was brought back to his senses they were already dead. He was stronger and more powerful than his father.  
“If I do this, I need your assurance that you will leave Callie with me and you pirates will not enter this quadrant again.” It would never happen, Namera knew this. She had already forseen her own future, and it was bleak. But Callie hadn’t been in it. Maybe it would be different this time.  
Glacier smilled a cruel, sarcastic smile, “Of course dear Namera! I feel shocked that you would even feel the need to ask such a thing!”  
“Bring him forward,” Namera stated, handing Callie off to an aide who had fetched clothes and a med kit.  
Callie dressed, drank whatever it was that was offered and turned to watch the events unfold. Her old teacher held her hands just above Chilled’s head. He was the only one on the ship who had ever showed her any compassion. If it wasn’t for him, she probably wouldn’t even been fed.  
Namera began to speak, “The dreamer and the wine, poet without a rhyme, a widowed writer, torn apart by chains of Hell,” Her hands began to glow, Chilled was bathed in light, and that melancholy face that Callie had come to recognise gave way to cruel evil and malice.  
His tail twitched, suddenly he had Namera by the throat. “One last perfect verse is still the same old song, oh how I hated what I had become thanks to you!” Namera struggled.   
“Let her go!” Callie tried to run to her but was instantly blocked by the Glaciers soldiers. Chilled looked towards her, recognition crossed his face.   
“Why thank you Callie for freeing me, such a shame you’ll never make it out of here alive!” By now the Emapthic military had gathered. Callie had never felt so much energy before! All of them charged with raw power, balls of energy at their fists.   
An evil laugh emanated from Chilled and Glacier. “Fire at will gentlemen,” and all hell broke loose. Men and women dropped on both sides. The Empaths had the upper hand being on their own planet. Signals were being sent out across the galaxy. Peace was over.   
Callie flung herself in to action, deflecting blast after blast. How was she doing that it? Her body seemed to be acting on its own. Her black hair became lighter, glowing platinum light emanated from her body. She slammed herself into Chilled, knocking Namera free. Glacier lunged towards her, screaming a blood curdling battle cry. Chilled looked up in shock. Such raw power! Namera grabbed him by the tail and flung him upwards, a barrage of energy blasts hit him from the city walls. Word had unsurprisingly reached the citadel that they were under attack.  
Namera glanced over at Callie who was in fierce hand to hand combat with Glacier, “She’s better than we could have dreamed of!” she thought as a second wave of soldiers poured out of the ship.  
Beaten and bloodied, they must have been fighting less than an hour. “They’ve called for reinforcement’s!” Namera shouted at Callie, still wrestling with Glacier. “Dont let them.....” She was cut off suddenly. Callie looked over. Chilled had put his hand through her chest. Blood gurgled from her mouth. Callie screamed, not again! She cant lose Namera again! “Listen to me child” a voice in her head again. “Your mother, your REAL mother would be so proud of you. Use the technique I taught you all those years ago. Take his life! You need to survive! This battle will end, you need to live on! The war for the Universe has not yet begun!”  
“But you taught me to never completely take someone’s life force!”  
“Callie, you are a child of the Gods. You alone survived on Scorpia! Glacier picked you up outside the planets atmosphere, not from the planet itself! If you can survive that I know you can handle whatever will happen. You must take his life!”  
Namera was on the ground, barely alive. She knew had to be done. Callie managed to catch Glacier in a scissor head lock. There was no way he could free himself.  
“Your army is defeated!” she screamed at him, “stop now and you will live!”  
“Never!”  
So be it, Callie threw him to the ground, pinning his huge body and kissed him. It was the most effective and quickest way to take someone’s life force. Glacier struggled, but slowly he began to grow weak. Namera looked on from her resting place on the ground. Finally Glacier stopped struggling. He body seemingly giving up the fight. Callie back away quickly. She was shaking. She had willing taken a life, all that energy, all that power. But something didn’t feel right.   
The fighting was dying down, the Empaths had overcome the threat. Only Chilled and a few remaining soldiers were left.   
That was until, the reinforcements arrived. Within seconds the planet was over run. Men, women and children were being slaughtered. Namera willed herself to her knees. Empathica would fall, just as she had seen it.   
Chilled dragged her to her feet, she spat blood in his face. He smiled cruelly. “I think i’ll keep the 2 of you,”   
The Empaths surrendered under the weight of the enemy army. There was nothing left they could do. It became quiet, all but the occasional scream or moan from those who hadn’t yet died.  
Callie hadn’t moved. It was if she was made of stone. She watched at Glaciers body turned to ash that was blown away in the wind. A look of sadness on her face. Was she dead? She didn’t know. She couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see anything. All she knew is that she was tired. So very tired.   
“What’s happened to her?” demanded Chilled. Namera looked over and a weak smile crept onto her face. “Is she dead?” someone else asked.  
“No,” coughed Namera struggling for breath, “She sleeps.” She watched as Callie appeared to turn to stone.  
“Destroy it,” Chilled ordered. Not because she had killed his father, but because it was clear she was stronger than him. So much stronger than anyone he had fought.  
Except, try as they might, the statue could not be destroyed. Not even the slightest chip or dent could be made.  
“What did you mean ‘she sleeps’ crone?”   
“If you want to find that out, you’ll need to keep me alive”


	4. Chapter 4

Age 699. Planet 260312. During their time of solitude after Chilled’s ship had a mysterious malfunction and he and his crew were forced to abandon, Namera had taken Callie to a secluded village on the outskirts of the system. There she continued her training, having no clue if she was talking to herself for her own sanity or if Callie could actually hear her.  
Every now and then when supplies were running low, Namera would venture into the villages. She told fortunes in exchange for food, but never spoke of the statue she protected. She would gather information from the travellers from distant planets. This she took back to Callie, to keep her informed of the current state of affairs. If she was indeed a child of the Gods as Namera suspected. It seemed only right to keep her up to date of the comings and going of the Universe. After a year, Namera heard talk of a great civil war taking place on the planet Plant. Apparently the Tuffles had been subject to an unprovoked attack by the Saiyens, other reports suggested the Saiyens had been used as work horses to do the Tuffles dirty work.  
Namera took to no real notice of the war that lasted roughly 10 years.  
But Callie listened to everything that was said to her. Saiyens, Tuffles, Arcosians, Frost Demons, Empaths, and inhabitants of hundreds of other planets throughout the universe.  
It wasn’t until a frost demon called Cooler and his minions came to planet 260312 that Callie began to be more aware of her surroundings.   
Namera was found in a nearby village, even after all those years she was still being hunted.   
“Where is she” he asked  
“Who?”  
“Don’t treat like an imbecile witch! The sleeping God, where is she!”  
It wasn’t until he ordered his men to start destroying the villagers and their homes that she surrendered. Empaths usually fought in a team. Being alone Namera new she would never have stood a chance.  
Soldiers were sent to the cave using the directions given by Namera. They returned with Callie, Namera apologised to her friend for betraying her but that she knew her life would soon be at an end and refused to see further lives lost.  
Callie was loaded onto the ship, great care was taken, for if the legends were true then this could mean universal domination. The story of one who was able to awaken the sleeping God would be able to use her power to rule over all, was far too tempting.   
Age 720, Frieza had never believed the myth of his ancestor death. Chilled, the only one strong enough to maim him was a God. He didn’t understand the need to hold an ancient statue with such high regard, even if this was supposedly the God in the tale. “Like a weak and feeble being such as that could ever best one of us!”  
“What did you say my son?” his father, King Cold was only half listening to his youngest son. He was more concerned about the fact that Cooler, his first born, had not returned yet. He was beginning to think the worst when the doors flew open and in he strutted. No explanation for his lateness.  
Dinner was served, wine flowed, for the prodigal son had returned.   
Frieza may not have been quite as strong as his brother, but he was far more calculating and preferred to play the long game.   
The statue had been placed in a great room, long rather than wide. It was said that it would watch your every move, waiting for the right time to show favour.  
Day after day, Cooler spent with the statue, scientists analysed it every way imaginable.   
Still she didn’t move.  
Callie could sense the great powers all around her. She had yet to put into practise all what Namera had taught her during their long solitude.  
“She’s never going to wake up, because she is simple a statue, made of stone.” Frieza expressed his disapproval to his father. The onlt way Cooler is going to rule the Universe is by beating me!”  
King Cold slammed his goblet down, “This is the natural order of sucession! Your brother is the heir and WILL conquer the known Universe! You,” he gestured nonchalantly at Frieza, “You are just the spare who would be heir. A back up. Nothing more!”  
Struggling to stop his rage exploding, Frieza walked away to the great room. “Always second best! Your only the spare?! I swear I’m going to disown him as soon I come into power and take whats rightfully mine!” Anger course through his body. He stopped at door of the statues new home. No sight of Cooler or his scientists.   
He opened the door. Callie appeared white in the dim light of the room. He walked towards her, full of hate for his brother, he was going to kill him one day. He’d make sure his father saw. It wouldn’t be a quick death either. Frieza would make him suffer, just as he had suffered, humiliating him.  
Suddenly he fell silent.   
Something was different. Had that statue just moved? No, it was just a lump of intricately and expertly carved rock.  
He shuddered, feeling alone yet in company all at once.   
Frieza walked around the statue, trying to see what was different. Hands still at her sides, face still tilted mournfully as if watching a loved one die.  
After a complete circle he stood back in front of her.   
The right hand! It had been palm inwards before, even when he entered the room! Now it was palm up, slightly outstretched. A miniscule energy ball had formed. Bright purple. Frieza stood in shock. The normally unshakeable mind raced.  
“Take it Lord Frieza,” a woman’s voice, soft yet commanding. But where from?  
Before he realized what he was doing he was reaching out. The energy ball hummed gently, then flew and hit him square on the chest.   
Expecting pain, Frieza doubled back.   
The statues hand had returned to its original position.  
Had that really just happened? No he must have imagined it. But he felt charged, purple static bounced off of his body.  
“What the hell are you doing in here!” Cooler barrelled in the room, stopping short seeing his younger sibling covered in what appeared to be purple electricity. “Not ONCE has she moved in the 21 years she been here!” He spat.  
Frieza grinned a maniacal, evil grin. It was so satisfying hearing the obvious jealousy in his brother voice, “Until tonight, and she chose me!”


	5. Chapter 5

Frieza unceremoniously dumped his older sibling at King Cold’s feet. “Your heir is broken father, I demand what is rightly mine!”  
King Cold looked first at his son, clenched teeth gave way to a coy smile. “Are you feeling well my son? You seem... different”  
He was different. No longer the weaker son. His power had increased exponentially. But his mind had been altered also. “I have the power of the sleeping God within me, she chose me to conquer the Universe! So either you will give it willingly or I will take it by force!”   
Seeing his eldest son beaten with such apparent ease, King Cold really had no choice. “Where is she now? You newest ally?” He stalled for time.  
“Right where I left her, still stone.”   
Suddenly a message from an aide, the great room was empty! But how?! Orders were given for the whole ship to be searched but there was no trace of Callie.  
Enraged, Frieza flicked his tail, killing the men closest to him easily.   
The council was called, it was decided that yes, Frieza now the strongest among them should replace Cooler. But since he had had no official teaching of how to rule he should retain a team of advisors. King Cold hoped they would mould Frieza into a controllable ruler. He admitted to himself that Cooler had begun to become difficult, doing his own thing and not always doing what was best for the Empire. The decided that Cooler, once healed, should retain control over the 227 planets he had personally conquered. They urged Frieza to accept these terms.   
“Fine, fine. I’ll play along with this little charade,” He remarked. Inwardly he knew he could destroy them all, but he did so want his fathers approval. And anyway, he could always dispense with them once he felt he had accomplished that.  
His main priority? Search for Callie who was newly arisen. He wanted more of her power, that small taste wasn’t enough.   
He ordered that every fighter in his forces have their power level tested. He didn’t need weaklings if he was going to conquer the universe. He ordered that an elite team be brought to him. The strongest, most powerful 5 fighters. Frieza intended to speak with the leader of each world he had already brought under his command.


	6. Chapter 6

Planet 270715, comprised entirely of women, was basically a brothel. Frieza hated its very existance but the men always returned rejuvenated and eager to please their ruler so it remained safe.   
A young courtesan, tanned with long purple hair and amethyst eyes was seen to be their leader. She had a way of extracting even the most confidential information out the men. She trained her favourites well, the Flying Squad she called them. Between them they stole scouters, battle armour and information, all which was passed onto those who abhorred the tyrant Frieza’s rule.   
“oh why must you leave now?” She purred, draping herself over her favourite client. She feigned immense sadness that the captain had to leave. He was an odd one. He always made such strange requests. Such as wanting to be cuddled to sleep like a child. She didn’t mind, he was cute and he paid well.  
“I must get back Ryo, the Ginyu force is nothing without me.” Tall, blue skinned with black hair he stood to adjust his armour. “Anyway, you run this place. Lord Frieza has ordered that we bring you back with us so we need not be apart.” He held her hands beaming from eye to ear.  
“WHAT!? Why didn’t you tell me before?! When? Now? For Gods sake Ginyu what have I told you about telling me important stuff first?!” She scolded as she hurriedly ordered two of her girls to pack everything. Shit, she would have to endure more of this romantic drivel. Relin was left in overall command and then she left.  
Why did Emperor Frieza want to see her? She had thought she would be safe here. A whore of the Cold World, wasn’t the best job in the world but it out of the way and she could try and make up for her mistake of giving him too much of her power. It was only meant to be enough to convince him to help her but after all those years sleeping she must have forgotten how strong she actually was. That amount of power would have changed his state of mind. It was far too much! Any normal being would have been destroyed. She had decided to help the rebellion, being too weak now to take Frieza on herself. The passing of information and tech was the least she could do. She needed to retrain herself. Take small amounts of energy from those who came through her door. Little and often, so as to gradually build up her power again. She needed to find the super saiyen who was destined to destroy Frieza as told to her by the Seer. Had she been found out? Or was this a routine update?   
On board Frieza’s ship she was instantly arrested. Now she knew.   
She went willingly into the main chamber. Confronted by the Emperor and his army of advisors she curtsied deeply, one leg behind the other, one arm stretched out, her other hand on her chest. She refused to stand upright until asked to do so.   
Ginyu clearly served his Emperor without question. Or maybe he was too dim witted to understand what was actually going on. She had never taken his energy. There was something about him, was it love? Possibly. She had never known love. But then she was a courtesan now, paid to make men believe what they wanted to believe. Getting stronger and getting closer to Frieza had been her goal. She smiled inwardly, well she was definitely closer to him now.   
“Ryoko Divinity Callesto, you are brought to us charged with treason, rebellion against his imperial majesty and a lesser charge of espionage and abetting the enemy. How do you plead?”  
How does she plead? These next few words would either see her executed where she stood or live to fight another day. But what was she? Guilty? Guilty of loving someone beneath her station yes, guilty of attempting to coerce the powers above to be righteous and honourable? Maybe. She had played this exact situation over in her mind a thousand times since she embarked on this path, yet now it was actually a reality, she wrestled with her conscience over telling the truth or trying to save herself.   
“A man is never worth it,” She heard he brothers voice inside her head.  
“But this one is!” She replied silently.  
“We repeat, Ryoko Divinity Callesto, how do you plead?”


	7. Chapter 7

She stared straight at her accuser.  
“Not guilty.”  
So it was to be a trial, Frieza hadn’t come across someone willing to deny him anything. This was something new. He could have some fun with this.   
He was about to speak when he heard a voice demanding to speak with him. A voice his father had warned him about. The room was cleared instantly. Ryo had used one of her powers to conceal herself in plain sight. A technique from Namera, allowing her to blend in with her surroundings.   
Someone she had never met but had heard so much about from Namera appeared to Frieza. She struggled to hear their exchange but could just about make out Planet Vegeta and destroy. Was Frieza actually taking orders?   
“You know its considered rude to eavesdrop on the God of Destruction,” a voice behind her startled her.  
“How can you see me?” She asked turning to see a tall blue faced being with amazingly huge white hair. He had with him a staff that she struggled to take her eyes off.  
“That technique your using is one that only deities can use. Being able to see the mortal world but not be of it. Although Lord Beerus there prefers those who he is about to destroy to see him. Tell me where did you get your powers?”  
“I was born with them I guess,”  
“Oh really? Well then I guess your mother would be proud that you’ve come so far,”  
“How do you know my mother? Do you know where I’m from? Who are you? Can you tell me why I’m here?” So many questions and maybe she had found someone who could give her answers.  
“My name is Whis, I’m attendant to Lord Beerus there,” he indicated to the purple feline like being speaking with Frieza. “I’m afraid I don’t have time to answer your questions now, but do come and find me when you’ve finished up here.”  
“Whis, I’m bored now,” the God of Destruction finally spoke a full sentence she could hear.  
“Very well, My Lord. Farewell for now Callie.” And he was gone.  
Frieza was angry about whatever he had been told.  
“My Lord Frieza, you seem troubled, is there anything I can do to help?” She went out a limb and walked towards the tyrant, not sure what to expect.   
“I must destroy the home world of the Saiyens, they are some of my most ruthless warriors. I’m guessing you’ve met a few in your time on that wretched planet of yours,” why was he even speaking to her? She was about to executed for even being suspected of treason.  
“There is always someone who outranks us, but surely the Great Emperor cannot refuse the will of the God of Destruction?” She offered. What the hell was she doing? Trying to save her skin anyway possible.  
“Your very good with words aren’t you?”   
“I live only to serve my Lord,” she curtsied again. “But if my Lord is truly the Great Emperor that everyone fears, why do you have advisors? If it was me I’d have done away with them by now. A true Emperor does as he pleases. He should answer to know one except the Gods.” She hated it, building him up like that but she needed to survive.  
Frieza turned to her. He was shorter than her by 7 inches thanks to the shoes she wearing. “You’re not a spy are you,” He stated   
“I am whatever my Lord deems me to be,”  
He had never felt such sincere devotion from any of his fathers advisors.  
“If I may be so bold my Lord, I believe your father is trying to control you. Keeping you under constant surveillance, making sure you don’t step out of line.”  
“My my, you are a bold one, but yes, I think the same. You’ve redeemed yourself Ryoko. I think i’ll keep you around for a bit, the Captain is enamoured with you and spoke up on your behalf. And I may yet have a use for you,” he smirked.  
“My Lord is most gracious,”


End file.
